2014.01.22 - The Bat Files
It was a dark night. The kind of night when the moon is almost full, and the usual assortment of pimps and drug dealers are at their best at making the streets unsafe. Bloodsucking little parasites they are, though tonight there is perhaps another sort of vermin at work. Apparently, someone has been turned into hamburger in a fancy bungalow and there doesn't seem to be any signs of the usual forced entry or theft. As the usual authorities are notified, the call goes out for someone with experienced in less mundane forms of criminal activities. There had even been signs of some sort of cult activity, due to the weird markings chalked on the floor next to the body. Some kind of sacrifice? A white male in his late thirties, brow hair, fair complexion, a good portion of the body missing, including the head--at least at first. Agent Coulson was walking down the streets. There have been reports of an odd ritual taking place. A man was killed, and much of his body was torn to bits. It's strange that the body was disembowelled. It's possible there could be some kind of cannibalism involved. He gets to the scene of the crime. He steps towards the door and puts a small device on the lock. He steps back a second, and there's a tiny explosion. The door unlocks. He kicks it down and checks to see if anyone's there. The place seems to be all quiet since the police have been there, and likely contaminated the scene. The yellow tape and outlines of an arm and a leg are here and there, but the body has since been removed after photographing has been done. This does not however mean the place has been completely cleaned up. There are still remnants of whatever happened here and there--spatters of blood, the chalk, both the outlines and the circled pentagram on the ground, ect. All is quiet mostly... though there might be a click from behind him, the sound of a boot. Turning would reveal a woman in a long fur coat and... fur and bat ears? Coulson examines the outlines. He pulls a DWARF drone out of his pocket and activates it. The robot resembles a tiny flying saucer. It begins to scan the blood, and then it turns up to the woman behind Agent Coulson. Coulson raises an eyebrow. He says "What do you see?". Turning around, he sees a woman there...with bat ears? Agent Coulson reaches for his Night-Night pistol and points it at her. He says "Who are you? This is a crime scene investigation! I have a warrant!" The lady, who's not just wearing a set of hair band ears, but indeed seems to have had her features replaced with that of a mammalian bat, white furred at that, blinks at him. "But it's such a beautiful night," she mutters in a mock Hungarian accent, making her playfully sound like some kind of Bela Lugosi impression. "Calm down, I'm used to guys pointing things at me," she raised a pair of empty palms to him, also white furred, flat out with the fingers close together so he could see there was nothing in them. Coulson says "Who are you?" He lowers his gun and holsters it. He goes on "I'm in the middle of an investigation. What do you want?" He does notice the ears and fur but...frankly, he really doesn't want to bring up the elephant in the room. She probably gets enough of that already. "I don't imagine you had anything to do with this?" "Oh not much, could smell the blood, it's... old though," Diz gestures to the doorway, which she hadn't stepped through. "Not me, I'm not that messy at all," she opened the front of her jacket exposing the corset she wore, but also the relatively marless white of all the fur on her. "I don't look like I've been rolling around in blood, so I?" she shook her head, stepping past the thresh hold of the door. "For me, I don't need to be invited," she grinned at him a little. Coulson raises an eyebrow. "You didn't do this? Huh." He shrugs and asks "Who...are you?" He decides to give away his name as well. "I'm Agent Coulson, SHIELD. I don't imagine you know what's the cause for all this blood?" "You can call me Dizzy, G-man, I dunno the exact cause but it looks like someone got tossed underneath a hay baler," the bat eared lady shook her head, in response to his question. "Something bad happened here, I would think, maybe a meta-human type or maybe something else," she shrugged. "I'm what you call a vampire, an unquiet undead, fitting since I got a mouth on me, or so I'm told," she grinned cheekily, a slender pink tongue running along her white ivory teeth and fangs. You say, "Or was it unquiet dead? I don't know, some fancy shit like that." Coulson examines the body and says "Yeah, I've seen some pretty nasty deaths in my life, but this is pretty bad." He has the DWARF drone continue to scan the area. It'll hook up its scans to a database, and see if it can find any links to any cultist groups. He says "You're a vampire. Huh. Of all the strange things I've seen, I've never seen a vampire before. And that's coming from a guy who's had mead with Thor." He turns about and says "So if you don't have anything to do with the place, then what ARE you doing here?" "I saw a light and heard an explosion... and heard someone breaking into a house, I'm always fascinated by these things," Dizzy nodded a little, looking him over. "Nice little toy you got there, can it update your twitter too?" she grinned a little, looking around a little, casually scanning where the chalk outlines were. "Yeah, blood smells old, but was here, some of it still is," she wrinkled her nose a little, apparently not quite enjoying the fragrance. "Someone was on the bad side of something, not as much blood as there coulda been though, unless they already cleaned. Maybe the other bits went somewhere else," she shrugged. Coulson says "That's classified." Truth is, all of Coulson's tech is powered by Verizon Wireless, and has access to the internet. In theory, maybe it could. Not that Agent Coulson even has a twitter.He puts the thing back into his pocket and says "I'll be sending this to FitzSimmons. They might be able to make something out of this." He offers a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Stay out of trouble." "I see," Dizzy blinked a little as she was offered the hand, taking it and giving him a shake. Her hand would be fuzzy, and warm. "Oh, just like that? huh? Brief, like all the men in my life," she sighs a little prima-donna-ish and simple turns and walks right back out the window. Instead of walking away however she simply turns transparent, and the moonlight from outside is suddenly shining THROUGH her. Soon after she fades away into a suggestion of a human shape in what might be fog, a tittering laughter audible for just a few seconds. Category:Log